The Restless Ones
by xXKaiOfHeartsXx
Summary: -OneShot- Gary runs into Ash in a Pokemon Center, and they get to talking... and then they get it on. MxM Slash PalletShip


It had been a long day.

Ash sighed, allowing a bit of soup to trickle out of the sides of his spoon and back into the bowl. His hat was set on the table, next to his food, and he had already deposited his backpack in his room... He set down his spoon and raised his fingers to his temples, massaging them.

It had been a long, brutal day.

Being defeated by a gym leader, twice, was not something that he was proud of. Oh how Aaron has smirked, and it irked him that it bothered him this much. He was just another gym leader, right? Right. Ash knew that he himself wasn't going to give up. Tomorrow he'd train up his Pokemon a bit and then head back to the gym and face that douche if that was the last thing he was to do...

Ash released his forehead, and let his hands fall back to the table, absentmindedly stroking his cap. He sank back into the red and white booth and glanced out the large glass window and into the surrounding forest. The sky was dark, and the moon was no where to be seen. It looked like there would be rain.

He checked his watch, and realized that it was the break of... 8:15. He shook the wariness from his mind, and straightened his back. He peered into his soup bowl, and picked up the spoon. He hesitantly took a bite – it was warm now. And it was even a stretch to call it _that_.

It tasted as if it had once been good, but now it was boring, and he pushed the bowl away. He knew he should eat, for he would need his strength tomorrow, but he just couldn't. He had too much on his mind.

All of his Pokemon were, in some way, harmed. It sickened him to think of their still, bruised bodies just laying there in their cots while Nurse Joy or Chansey tried to fix them. They were troupers, real troupers. They'd survived so much, of course they'd survive this. This was just another knot in the rope...

He allowed himself a single precious smile to toy at the sides of his mouth, and he took another bite of the Vegtable Beef soup, not even caring that it was no longer delicious.

It would do.

He wondered where he was going to go next, once he had gotten the next badge from Aaron the stupid and way to powerful (and most likely a bottle-blonde) gym leader. He had no friends to detour his journey, to tie him down. So off to train again whilst on the pursuit of the next gym?

It was in moments like these that he wished that his friends had stayed. It was maybe a bit to girly of him to admit this to himself, but he hated this – this being alone. It made him feel crappy and introverted inside.

The thing was, was that things hadn't been like this, ever. He'd always had someone – be it May, or Brock, or Tracey, or May, or Max, or Dawn... whoever. But then, they had left them, hadn't they? They had done what they needed to do, achieved what they needed to achieved, and let him be.

It was alright, it always turned out that way, didn't it?

Ash was sure that he'd find someone else to accompany him in his travels... in fact, he'd still be here another day so he had plenty of time.

It was this kind of thinking that eased Ash's thoughts. Negativity was inevitable, but he didn't really like it. Not really. The whole depression thing crowded his judgment, and his senses, and made him act all together like a little girl.

And if he was trying to prove something to anyone about his journey, and not that he _was_, it was that deep down he was strong, and brave, and-

He heard a voice. It was unmistakable. Deep, and annoying, it floated through the restaurant area. "Hmm, well I'd like one soup. What kind of soup? It doesn't matter... surprise me. But no mushrooms... And no onion... You know what, why don't you just make it a noodle soup. Yeah, that sounds good. Well... okay and with chicken stock. Alright then, yes. And maybe some sort of sandwich. Which kind? I don't know, surprise me... But not a hamburger, I had a hamburger yesterday... And not a club sandwich, to many types of meat. Hmm, maybe a wrap instead? Yes, that chicken wrap sounds good. Alright, yeah. How much? Free? Oh how sweet of you," Ash heard a giggle escape from the girl behind the counter, "I'm Gary, what's your name."

Ash rolled his eyes and mindlessly took another bite of soup. He realized that he could not see Gary. From where he was sitting... there was a large potted plant in the way, as well as a wall. But he did not need to see the boy to know that he was flirting. And he didn't even give the poor girl a chance...

"Ooh, that's such a pretty name. Oh my dinner's ready? That was fast. Yes, thank you _so_ much... your number? What would I ever need _that_ for?" Ash snorted. He had heard this before. Gary had a way of getting what he wanted without paying... "Well it was nice meeting you, thanks a bunch!"

He could practically hear the girl blushing furiously at the rejection... Ash attempted to smooth his hair, rather unsuccessfully at that, and then when nothing was working, manage to put his cap on just in time when...

"Ashey boy?"

He looked up and saw Gary's grinning face looking back at him. "Hey Gary, what's it been? A year since we last hung out?"

"Why would I hang out with you?" Gary deadpanned, but Ash knew this was a joke. "Yeah, it must have been a year or so. Can I sit?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Ha, ha," he retorted sounding bored. He shifted the tray in his hands and angled his head and opened his eyes wide. "_Please_?"

Ash sighed. "Well, if you _must_," and gestured to the empty seat across from him.

"Ah, I knew I'd have you whipped in no time. Thanks a bunch Ashey!" He slid the tray onto the table, and slid himself into the seat. He removed his food from the tray and set it at the edge for the waitress to pick up later... "So what brings you here to the magnificent Pokemon center?"

"Um, well... It was getting late and I figured better just to stay here then try and brave it in the forest."

"So you lost a gym battle, huh?"

Ash looked incredulous. "Er, yeah. What brings you?"

"I too was on a journey. Well... I supposed I still am, ha. Anyways yeah – so I'm headed on towards Leaflock City and I uh, well I'm really just stopping the night. That, and Umbreon needed some attention and care and so I thought this would be a great place to rest tonight."

"Yeah, didja get a room yet?"

"Mhm, you?"

"Yeah, I'm in room B."

"Ha, well I'm in D. I think that means we're right next to each other."

"Cool."

"Yeah." They fell into a silence and Gary slurped up some noodles, eying Ash carefully. Ash fiddled around with the chunks of meat in his soup and looked down at his feet. He remembered when they didn't touch the tiles.

It hadn't been that long ago when he had suddenly grown a foot. He had to buy new clothes, although if there were any differences between these new ones and his old ones, he couldn't tell.

He had opted for the same look.

He was now taller then Gary, which made him gloat a bit – only a bit, and deep down inside. But he'd never have the broad shoulders that Gary possessed, and he'd never be as suave, or as cunning, or witty, or as universally acclaimed.

He wondered if Gary still traveled with his posse. "Those girls who used to cheer for you, with those stupid little rhymes – what ever happened to them?"

"Many became writers. You know, of like _erotic_ fiction. It's quite uncomfortable, actually."

Ash snorted. "Why? Do they write about you?"

"Maybe..."

"And, how _would_ you know that you're the hero of their stories?"

Gary blushed and sputtered out some nonsense before returning to his food.

Ash grinned, "I thought so..."

"Whatever. So uh, what have you been up to?"

"Um," Ash glanced out the window. His drama wasn't really _that_ important, or dramatic...

"Oh just be out with it, Ash! You're so dramatic, and I think that at this rate, your gonna blow."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, like... I don't think you've talked to anyone recently, at least not about yourself. And I think you need to. So just tell me whats on your mind."

"I..." Ash sighed and glanced at Gary's eyes. He was no longer smiling, he was serious. Ash opened his mouth. He knew that resistance was futile. "I don't know. I'm a generally optimistic person."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, I think that all these little things are starting to wear me down."

"So that's what I'm here for, right? Hey – Ashey-boy, you know me. You can trust me, I'm here, and I'm willing so why not just tell me?"

"Oh it's not that, it's just – I think saying them out loud will make them all the more real."

"Ashey, that's the point isn't it? You need something to kick when you're down."

"Alright I'll tell you, but please don't judge me, or think of me as a girl or something. We've had our past, and I don't need that."

"Of course not Ashey," Gary gave him a genuine smile.

"It's just that, I've been doing this whole Champion thing for _so_ long now, and while I've been very good at what I do – I think it's time that I find a lifestyle that's more... stable. I know mom will be thrilled about that, and no one's relying on me anymore, so it'd be easy I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've been traveling alone, and now I could just...stop. Settle down somewhere, find something to do that's more worth my while."

"You could become a gym leader."

"Yeah... Where? Do you know of any openings?"

"No, but that doesn't mean there aren't any. Go back to other gyms and ask around. You never know. Some people may be tired of the whole shindig, and some people might take you on as an apprentice or something."

"But I think I'm more so worn out by traveling alone. I missed having some friends with me, because now I have to do everything myself and I have no one to talk to..."

"How long have you been stag?"

"Oh... I don't know, maybe a month. And then, okay so today I was so excited to go up against Aaron, the gym leader. But I lost. The first time, it was okay – I figured if I trained and went back I'd beast him. I lost, again. And the worst part of it was that I didn't even try, not really. Aaron isn't a particularly nice person, and I let that get to me. I mean, most Gym leaders talk dirt to try and get you to flub up, but there was something so _harsh_ about Aaron... it drove me crazy! I kind of... just gave up."

"Ash, that was just one experience. Take a breather, and have a go at it tomorrow. I'll train with you if you like."

"Maybe..."

"And hey, as for traveling solo, you don't have to, you know. Leaflock City is not for a while, and I figure... after you beat Aaron, you'll be continuing on right? So the next stop would be Everstill Town, and the gym there – I can easily come with you."

"Really? It won't get you off to bad?"

Gary gave Ash a funny look. "Why, do you want it to get me off?"

Ash took a moment to think, then rolled his eyes. "_Gary_, that's not what I meant."

"Oh," but Gary didn't look all that crestfallen. He chuckled, and then, "Hey look Ash, I know it will work out for you. Out of everyone I've ever known, I'm pretty sure you're the person with the best luck. Seriously, you've gotten nearly everything you've wanted, and all you've done is persisted and gone for it. I don't see why today is the sign of anything different."

"Thanks Gary, you're really nice."

"I try. Sometimes. But don't tell anyone, alright? Don't want to ruin my... reputation," he winked and Ash's heart stilled.

Ash thought about how soft Gary's skin looked. He remembered the last time he had caressed the older boy's cheek. It had been a few years ago. It was just one night, and it had been wonderful... it just seemed that ever since then they had failed to talk about it, or even recognize that it happened. Ash sometimes felt like it didn't really happen and that he had imagined it.

But he was sure that it had happened. It seemed like a distant memory. From this vantage point, he could only remember the basics – a silhouette of the night, a shadow cast on the wall, a feeling of ecstasy.

Ash was sure that if he had relived that night again, right now, as the older version of himself, with the older version of Gary that the events would be even better. It seemed that they had been caught up in some sort of teen passion that could not even compare to the joys of experience.

But then again, Ash _hadn't_ had an experience since then...

He glanced up and made eye contact with Gary. He could tell that the man across from him was thinking. Ash shifted in his seat, and glanced out the window. The clouds were thick in the sky, but now a sliver of moon could be seen peaking out. He stifled a yawn, and Gary cocked his head.

Blinking away his nerves, Gary slid out of his side of the booth and into the side with Ash. Ash's breath caught in his throat. Their eyes were locked, mixed signals traveling in both directions. Gary placed one of his tanned hands on Ash's cheek and nearly flinched at how cold the boy was. "You're freezing," Gary whispered in a voice so quiet that he could barely hear himself.

"Not in here. There are people around," Ash murmured in defiance.

"No. It's only us. And the waitress." Gary was inches away from Ash's face now, and he flicked his gaze to the Ash's lips as the lanky boy nervously licked them. Gary gave a sly smile, and inched forwards.

But Ash closed what was left of the gap.

It surprised Gary. At the pace that they were moving at, he was half expecting someone to interrupt them somehow with some dire news. But this was good too.

Gary retreated, and a few strands of his dark hair fell into his eyes. Ash was still, his gaze analyzing Gary, diving underneath his superficial layer and searching for the goodness inside.

He knew it was there, he just thought that maybe something had changed. But Gary was still the same Gary from before. Kind, and clever, and funny, and easy to get along with. Gary calmed him down. Made him at peace with himself.

Maybe that's why they had gotten together that time before. Because Ash remembered being so angry then. Angry at the world, and at the people who had beaten him down.

And now he felt so pessimistic about life. But at this very moment in time that fell away.

"That was okay, right?" Gary asked cautiously. He remained wary and hopeful, and tired. So, so tired.

Ash nodded, slowly – but it was deliberate and definite. Gary didn't need to be told twice. He knotted his fingers into Ash's hair and pulled the boy closer to his body and gave him a second, harsher kiss on the lips.

Being with Ash did not disgust, or revolt Gary at all. This boy who he had known for most of his life had always had a place in his heart, whether they had just been enemies, or acquaintances, or friends.

Gary deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue out slightly, encouraging Ash's lips to part. But he could feel a pair of eyes on the back of his head. Whoever was watching them, was intent, and incredibly fixated. Reluctantly Gary pulled away from Ash, who gave a small pout. "How about we go to that room of yours, yeah?"

Ash smiled a bit more, "Yeah, okay."

Gary grabbed their food, loaded it onto his tray and stood up. Quickly Ash slid out of the booth, and followed the older man as he maneuvered towards the trash can. Gary ditched the trays, and gestured to Ash to lead the way down the corridor, towards his room.

They walked down the hallway at a brisk pace, an odd expression of excitement and contemplation was plastered on both of their faces.

At last they reached the room... Ash shivered as he pulled the key card from his pocket and slid it in the reader. He pushed open the door, allowing Gary inside first. As the older boy passed Ash, he grabbed him by a belt loop and simultaneously pulled him closer and further inside.

Gary's eyes closed as he kissed Ash.

The feeling was euphoric, and in seconds Ash found himself clutching at Gary's purple shirt. They passed the light switch on the wall, but didn't bother flicking it on. They toed off their shoes, all the while exploring each others body with their hands. They stumbled back a bit. Gary's fingers slipped under Ash's shirt and gently massaged his pale skin.

It was only seconds before Gary made sure that that black shirt had been stripped off and tossed across the room.

Gary bumped the bed with the back of his knees and promptly switched places with the younger man, pushing the Ash down onto the sheets and landing on top. Ash toyed with the button on Gary's pants and then the zipper... He slid his hands down the sides of the waist band, hooking his thumb over the top, and hastily gliding them off of the boy.

Gary's kisses moved from Ash's soft lips to his exposed neck, causing a moan to escape the younger man's mouth. Gary pulled back to strip himself of his shirt. He looked down at the boy sprawled underneath him, and then returned to the man's neck... and then collar bone... and then a nipple...

He trailed kisses down the center of Ash's chest, pausing a moment to flick his tongue over the boy's stomach and into his navel. He paused, taking care to unbutton the the button of Ash's jeans. He felt fingers in his hair, simultaneously pulling and caressing.

He propelled himself forward, making contact with Ash's lips once again. The fingers moved out of his hair and down his spine, and he took to sucking a section of flesh at the base of Ash's neck. The moans escaping the boy beneath him were louder this time, and the fingernails that had been gliding over his back were now digging into his skin.

The pain and the pleasure resulted in a throaty grunt escaping his lips.

Gary slid down Ash's body again, kissing the parts that he had missed on his first time. His strong fingers found themselves on Ash's zipper and he was working it down. Soon enough, the pants had found themselves a spot on the floor next to Gary's shirt, as the older boy gently worked at Ash's throbbing member through the black cotton boxers that remained.

He licked his lips, eager. His eyes had adjusted to the dark room, and he glanced up, making eye contact with Ash. "You sure?" He mouthed.

There was a slight nod, before Ash closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the mattress.

Ash felt Gary slowly pry his underwear off and run his tongue along the shaft of his cock. He whimpered, again lacing his fingers in Gary's wild hair. He felt the wet warmth of Gary's mouth, as the other man took him in. He felt himself going as deep as the passage allowed. There was a slight slurp to the man's actions, as he sucked and strained.

Gary fell into a rhythm, his head bobbing up and down. Ash's breaths became fast and deliberate... he hadn't felt like this in a long time. He remembered Gary doing this to him,a ll those years ago, but it felt so distant. Almost as if it had happened in a dream. He had nearly forgotten the gratification of Gary's touch. He breathed out an expletive as he felt himself getting so close...

Gary pulled away, and he suddenly felt cold. "Not just yet," the man explained.

Ash swooned at Gary's voice. There was something about it. So calming... Ash was sure that if he had asked him to jump off of a bridge, that he'd do it. That thought was a little bit scary.

Gary went in for another kiss, and slid his own hand down the front of his silk underwear to give his length a single stroke. He followed this by shedding his the last remaining garment, which left them both utterly naked and self aware.

Ash exhaled, and wrapped his hand around Gary's cock, pumping it from it's half limp state into something different all together. Gary groaned in appreciation and nibbled at Ash's ear. Gary thought he was doing pretty good in pacing himself so far, that he was mildly exasperated when his mind clouded over for a moment.

Gary's tongue slipped into Ash's mouth, exploring the walls and the teeth. Gary playfully bit Ash's bottom lip, causing the younger one to let go for a moment. He had to regain his senses.

Gary took the moment to lean back and take a breath. He ran his hands over Ash's soft chest and stomach, and licked his lips in appreciation. But the feeling didn't last long... "Shit," he mumbled.

"What?" Ash's eyes fluttered open and connected with Gary's. A feeling of insecurity flashed through Ash's mind as he awaited a response.

"No lube," Gary muttered.

Ash smiled, "That's okay."

"God no, I'm going to hurt you so much if I don-mmph," Ash's lips crashed into his, making him lose his words. In a fit of energetic passion, the younger boy pulled Gary on top of him and flipped him onto the bed. He took his turn to kiss Gary's chest, and suck at his tanned flesh.

"Then I'll make sure you're well lubricated," Ash replied, fiercly.

Gary's erection twitched and he bit his lip to keep from howling as Ash cautiously slipped his mouth over it. He pressed his hand onto Ash's head and pushed him down. And then when it had reached Ash's comfort zone, Gary pushed him much further.

But somehow, one way or another, Ash managed. His tongue swirled around the head of Gary's cock, finding its way into each and every crevice, and covering each inch until it was sticky with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum.

"Damn," Gary mumbled, and Ash pulled away. "No, God no, don't stop..."

Ash put the blushing length back into his mouth for a moment before taking it out again. "I want you to... you know," he whispered.

Gary grinned, and slowly pushed him self up and off the bed. Ash crawled back on top of the sheets, but this time he went further onto the mattress – making his head comfortable on a pillow. Gary followed suit, but instead of laying his head down, he pressed his tongue to the base of Ash's cock and sucked his balls into his mouth.

It was a moment before he pulled away, and sat on the bed with his back straight and Ash's thin legs around him. Gary put his fingers in his mouth and licked them thoroughly before brushing them against Ash's entrance. He pressed one in, slowly edging through the ring of muscle into the tight warmth that was Ash.

The boy groaned beneath him.

"Relax," Gary breathed. They took a moment before Gary pressed a second finger into the boy... Ash began to moan, "Shh, shh... _relax_."

And then a third finger wiggled in and joined the other two. Gary allowed Ash time to readjust. He could see the boy's face was completely flushed with both exhaustion and excitement. He spent another few moments slowly fucking Ash with his hand, watching the pale boy to writhe in pleasure and pain.

At last he gently pulled out. "Ready?"

"Yeah..."

Gary spit in his hand to lather over his cock again, and then wet Ash's entrance. He took a deep breath as he pressed the head against the ring of muscle. It almost seemed to refuse the intruder, until, at last, he broke through. He slowly pushed the rest of his length inside Ash, making sure to allow the passage to get used to the considerable length that it now had to account for.

The face in front of him contorted in pain. "You okay?" He asked.

Ash glared back, "I will be when you _move_."

Gary gave a slight laugh, as he began to pull out. He quickly pressed in again, riding each wave of pleasure that came as the tight ass around him squeezed the ecstasy into his system. Ash's legs clamped around Gary's body, and Gary's hands found themselves clutching to each side of the boy beneath him.

He pounded in and out again, each thrust becoming more and more eager. He held on to the intoxication for as long as he could. Ash clamped his own fist around his cock and attempted to match his strokes with the thrusts.

This was a new sensation for him. What he had done with Gary in the past had not been nearly as enticing or... wet.

It was coming... he could feel it... every inch of him tingled, and his heart beat so hard that it hurt. Droplets of sweat formed on his skin and he met Gary's thrusts with heaving gasps.

It burst out of him, cum coating both Gary and his own chest mere moments before Gary took another trust into Ash in which he was brought so high that he climaxed and spilled himself inside the boy. He stayed inside just a moment – but now he was still. It seemed as if the pulsating from within Ash's canals could have juiced him further... Ash was now rigid, laying on the bed with heavy breaths, thinking.

At last Gary pulled out, allowing Ash's legs to fall to the bed, and climbed directly on top of him. He gave him a long, kind kiss before collapsing on top of the smaller boy, not caring that their bodily fluids were mixing and dripping onto the white sheets of the Pokemon Center Hotel room...

It was a moment before Gary rolled onto his side, next to Ash. The silence was filled with gasps of air. Ash snuggled closer to Gary's side and closed his eyes.

He knew he should have been tired – and he was. So very tired, and exhausted. He knew that after something so intense that he should have been asleep right now in this very second dreaming of maybe... a second round?

But he was all to awake, and he was aware that he was all to awake.

It seemed as if a window was open, because Ash felt a cold draft wash over his exposed body and he shivered. He felt rustling next to him, and he opened his eyes to see Gary using tissues from the night stand to clean them both up a bit. A content smile tugged at Gary's lips as he went through the motions.

Gently, Gary scooped Ash up into his arms and moved him just enough that he could peel the sheets off of the bed, and slide the both of them underneath the smooth cotton.

Finally he slid behind Ash, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him in, closer – fitting their bodies together like a brick in a wall.

Ash sighed and murmured something along the lines of, "Thank you." But there was no response. Behind his weary eyes was a glimmer of hope that kept him an inch away from sleep throughout the night.

At last Ash felt the rise and fall of Gary's breaths as he fell into a deep slumber. Ash gazed to the wall, imagining shapes with his eyes. It seemed as if his day was finally starting to turn around. He glanced at the clock next to him: 8:45.

It had been a long day.

* * *

I don't usually write… porn. But I thought I'd give it a shot. This story was content edited by YOUROCTOBER. (Thanks a lot!) This story was not grammer/spelling edited... I mean a little bit, but I didn't put to much effort into it. If you notice anything, it's my own damn fault and you should totally tell me in the form of a review.

Also, included in that review, should be a... you know... review. I love feedback.

**EDIT:** Wow! Thanks for all the stellar feedback you guys have given me! I'm working on another story right now, but I'm strongly considering going back to these two one of these days... We'll see. Thanks again!


End file.
